


They Don't Know About Us

by petestark



Series: Bucky Barnes, the Good Dad [2]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Aww, Baby Peter Parker, Cute Peter Parker, Dad Bucky Barnes, Gen, HES SUCH A CUTIE, Sleepy Peter Parker, Uncle Steve Rogers, Uncle Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petestark/pseuds/petestark
Summary: “Steve, who’s baby is that?” Tony, Clint, and Bruce looked to the doorway when they heard her say that.Steve looked at Bucky to make sure it was alright. When he nodded at him to say ‘it’s okay’, he turned back to the four hero’s in the room and said,“This is Peter. He’s Bucky’s kid.”-or; Pete meets the Avengers
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Bucky Barnes, the Good Dad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763878
Comments: 12
Kudos: 480





	They Don't Know About Us

Peter was eating his breakfast when Bucky's phone rang. 

“Ah!” Peter squealed and pointed to where he saw Steve’s picture light up on Bucky's phone. Steve was one of Peter’s favorite people, even though he only really knows a handful of people. He regularly babysat Peter when Katie couldn’t, and he also had weekly dinners with them on Fridays.

“That’s right, kiddo! Do you want to answer it for me?” Peter nodded and took the phone from Bucky’s hands.

“Hi!”

“Petey! I miss you, buddy!” Steve cooed.

“Play!”

“Well, I was actually thinking that you and Papa could come to my house and play.” 

Peter gasped, “Papa! Yes!” he said while bouncing up and down in his high chair. Peter had never been to Steve's house mainly because Steve lived with the rest of the avengers, who didn’t even know that Bucky had a child.

Bucky had an apprehensive look on his face as he took the phone away from Peter’s ear and put it on speaker.

“Steve? Are you sure that's the best idea? I mean, they don’t even know I have peter.”

“I thought it was time they met him, maybe? They’ve been asking about you and where you’ve been. I also keep having to say i'm going for an extended workout or going for groceries as a cover to come babysit for you or come have dinner with you guys. Do you know how exhausting it is to make up an excuse for why i don't come back from a workout sweaty? Or come back from grocery shopping without groceries?”

Bucky chuckles a little bit at that. “Well you don’t have to make up an excuse every time you come see us. You can still say you’re coming to see me and not mention Pete. They know you’re still in contact with me”

Peter pointed at the phone and then to himself, signaling that he wanted to speak to Steve.

“I think Peter has something to say to you”

“Yes, Petey boy?

“When go?”

“Well, I was hoping that you and Papa could come over during lunchtime. Would that be okay with you, Prince Pete?” Peter giggled at the nickname.

“Whaddya say, Bucky? Wanna introduce Pete to the Avengers?” Steve asked, after Peter giggled. Bucky was silent for a moment, contemplating if he was just delaying the inevitable.

Bucky sighed, “Yeah, I guess.”

Steve and Peter both cheered at the same time, and Bucky smiled at their antics.

“Okay, so come over to the tower at 12:00 and we can have pizza.”

“Alright, sounds good. We’ll see you later, Steve. Say ‘bye bye’, Peter.”

“Bye bye!” Peter waved, as if Steve would wave back.

“Bye bye, Pete!” Steve said back and hung up the phone.

Bucky sighed and picked Peter up from his high chair. “Well, kid, let's go give you a bath to make you all nice and spiffy for Uncle Steve, yeah?”

“Yeah!”

-

The two of them arrive at the tower right before lunchtime. Bucky was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and occasionally glancing back at Peter to watch him suck on his fingers and babble to himself. Looking at Peter seemed to calm his nerves of seeing the team after almost 2 years. 

Bucky parks the car and gets Peter out of his car seat. Peter is wearing a soft yellow long sleeved bodysuit with dark blue sweatpants and his favorite avengers themed sneakers. Bucky grabbed his diaper bag and made his way into the private elevators.

“Friday, can you tell Steve that i'm here?” Bucky asked. He hoped that she wouldn't rat out that Peter was also here with him. That would ruin the surprise factor that he had a kid.

“Of course, Mr. Barnes.” Friday replied back. Peter looked around him quizzically, trying to find the source of the other voice. Bucky laughed quietly and explained to Peter who she was

“It’s Friday. She lives in the walls since she doesn't have a body.” Peter still stared at him in confusion while Bucky laughed again and kissed his forehead. It probably wasn't the best way to explain it to him, but Bucky honestly had no clue how she even worked, so it was the best he could do.

The elevator doors opened and the first thing they saw was Steve.

Peter squealed and reached out for Steve. He plucked the boy out of Bucky’s arms with a bright smile. “Petey! I missed my favorite boy so much!” He kissed all over his face while Peter giggled at the scratch of his beard.

Bucky greeted Steve and gave him a hug, careful of his baby in between them. 

“Oh, god. I cant believe I’m letting them meet him. What am i doing to my poor child. I’m exposing him to Clint. Oh, no. He's going to corrupt my baby!” he said with a pout while stroking Peter’s hair. The boy looked up at his father and gave him the most innocent look he could muster. Bucky cooed and kissed his head. “Nevermind. I don't think anybody could ever corrupt you, munchkin.”

Steve smiled at them and led Bucky over to where some of the team was sitting. Natasha was the first one to notice them, and her eyes widened a bit at the baby.

“Steve, who’s baby is that?” Tony, Clint, and Bruce looked to the doorway when they heard her say that.

Steve looked at Bucky to make sure it was alright. When he nodded at him to say ‘it’s okay’, he turned back to the four hero’s in the room and said,

“This is Peter. He’s Bucky’s kid.”

Bucky hoped that he would never introduce Peter to any of them. He never wanted him to be wrapped up in the dangers of their life. It’s part of the reason why he distanced himself from them when his ex-girlfriend became pregnant with Peter. If he became part of their family, Peter would always be in danger just from being associated with them. Bucky never wanted that for his boy. However, in the back of his mind, he knew that it was inevitable.

Bucky smiled sheepishly at them and took Peter back into his arms. They looked shocked, most of them with their mouths slightly open. A few very long seconds passed by with nobody saying anything, Peter babbled a bit and reached for Natasha’s hair, who was the closest to them. She smiled a bit at him and stood up to stand in front of Bucky. 

“Can I hold him?” She asked, while playing with Peter’s fingers that he held out to her.

Bucky nodded at her and held the boy out to her for her to take. “Maybe be careful of your hair. He likes to pull, and he’s got quite the grip.” He said it with a little chuckle that made her smile a bit.

While Bucky and Steve sat down near Tony and Bruce, Clint went over to Natasha to play with Peter on her lap. The six of them talked for a bit and watched some T.V. while Peter continued to play with Natasha’s hair and Clint’s fingers.

“So how did you end up with a kid, Barnes?” Tony asked, while looking fondly at Peter and then back at Bucky.

He seriously considered lying to them and saying that he was rescued from one of his lone missions, or whatever, but he knew from the moment they started interacting with Peter that he would be a permanent member of their little pseudo family. He couldn’t lie to them. Not about this.

“Um, well after I took some time off to recover fully and have a semi-normal life, I met this girl at the park during one of my runs. Her name was Gail Richards and-” 

“Wait, Gail Richards? Steve, didn’t you have a thing with a Gail Richards? You definetly have mentioned that name before.” Natasha butt in, still playing with Peter on her lap.

“Yeah. It’s the same person. When I told her that my friend Steve was coming over, you can imagine the surprise on her face when her ex-fling showed up.” Bucky chuckled after and elbowed Steve in the side, who was beet red by this point. 

“S-She wasn’t a ‘fling’! We only went on like two dates! The furthest we went was a kiss on the cheek!”

“Jeez, Cap. You didn’t even make it to home plate!” Everyone laughed at that, and even Peter joined it because he heard everyone else laughing.

They all ‘aww’ed at the cute little laugh as Bucky pointed at his son and said “You’re only a year and a half old,kid! You can’t laugh at this stuff yet!” 

Peter only beamed at his dad.

Once everyone calmed down, Bucky started talking again. 

“Okay, on with the story of my new life. We got a bit more serious and she obviously got pregnant with Peter. She stayed at my apartment during that time and we became really close, you know, bonding over cute baby names, and what color to paint the nursery. But, um, after she gave birth, she stayed for about 3 months into him being here, she just left in the middle of the night. No note or anything, just up and gone.” As he finished, the mood in the room got a bit more somber due to the sad ending of the story. 

“Damn, I’m sorry, Bucky. That must have been really hard. I wish that I knew sooner. I would have loved to help you out with him.” Tony said, all of them nodding in agreement of his statement. 

Bucky smiled at them and said, “Thanks, guys. It wasn’t the worst it could have been. At least I had Steve by my side for literally the entirety of his life.” He smiled at Steve, who put his arm around him in a side hug after Bucky said that. 

“Is that why you never came back with any groceries, sometimes?” Clint asked.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Yes! Do you know how much money I have spent on fake groceries so they didn’t catch on? I felt so awkward when I didn’t have anything so had to get stuff every now and then so they wouldn’t become suspicious!” They all chuckled at Steve’s red face, but it all quickly quieted down when a little voice called out,

“Papa.”

Everyone looked over to Peter who was reaching out to Bucky. He got up and took Peter from Clint, and bounced him a bit when he whined.

“What’s up, baby? You hungry?” “No.”

“Potty?” “No.”

“Sleepy?” “Mm, sleepy.” 

Bucky sighed and kissed Peter’s forehead before standing and hoisting him on his hip.

“Okay, I’m gonna get him changed for a nap. And, I’m guessing that you don’t have a crib anywhere so he can just nap out here.” He said, while grabbing Peter’s diaper bag with his pajamas.

“Nooo” Peter whined while reaching out for something behind Bucky.

“Kid, you just admitted to being tired. Why don’t you want to get comfy?” Peter still whined and reached out, so Bucky looked behind him and saw Tony waving to Peter.

“You want Tony?” A nod yes.

“You can have Tony when you come back, okay?” More whining, but another nod yes.

“Cool. Good compromise.”

-

Peter became increasingly more fussy as his Papa was changing him into his pajamas. By the time Bucky was walking back into the living room, Peter had a few silent tears running down his face and was quietly whining into Bucky’s shoulder. He continued to rub Peter’s back as he went back to his seat next to Tony.

“Look, buddy. Here’s Tony.” Bucky said quietly to Peter. Said boy looked up with teary eyes and reached for Tony, who carefully picked the boy up and held him on his lap.

“Why are you so suddenly interested in me, kiddie? This is the first time we’ve ever met and you’re already attached. I guess I just have the magic tough, huh?” Tony wiped his tiny cheeks free of tears while he spoke. When he was finally done fussing, Peter looked up at Tony and reached up for his face to touch his beard.

“Oh it’s because of this, isn’t it? You like my beard?

“Mm, like Papa.” he said while also reaching for Bucky’s face to pet his beard.

“I look like Papa? Well, that’s new.”

Bucky leaned over to kiss Peter’s forehead and say, “I’m still cuter, Tony.” 

“Well you gotta be cute to produce someone like this, huh?” Tony said while lightly pinching Peter’s cheeks.

“Exactly.” 

While they were talking, Peter laid his head down on Tony’s chest, right on his heart. 

“He likes to nap for a few hours, so you can lie down with him if you want.” Tony nodded to that and shifted to lay his head on a pillow leaning against the armrest. He laid Peter on his chest and rubbed his hand up and down his little back.

They all quietly chatted while the movie played, when Bucky piped up again.

“I can’t believe he decided to nap with Tony instead of me. He’s a traitor to his father, his own flesh and blood.” He pretended to cry with a fake sniffle.

“Oh, babies have always had some weird attraction to him. I don’t know why but they just like him.” Bruce chimed in.

“Well he better not be stealing my baby away from me. Ain't that right, Stark?”

No answer. 

Bucky looked over at Tony, only to see them both sound asleep.

“Oh, my goodness, is the great Tony Stark turning soft?” Clint said.

“Bucky, I don’t think you need to worry about your baby being taken from you. I think we need to worry about your baby taking our Tony!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, loves! I hope you enjoyed this and let me know what you want to see more of!
> 
> follow my tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/petestarkk


End file.
